


Mio Angelo

by Sj_m



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confused Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human AU, Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Human Crowley (Good Omens), I am trying ok, I dont know what i am doing, M/M, bbc casanova AU? sort of?, what even is this website, whipped crowley (Good Omes)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sj_m/pseuds/Sj_m
Summary: The fire flickered from outside his cell, casting dancing shadows on the walls around him. He laid against the hard-cold ground, feasting his eyes upon the stars that peeked through the bars of the cell’s window. Crowley shut his eyes and sighed deeply, the cold air piercing through his lungs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello guys!
> 
> just thought this would be a cute human!AU
> 
> also this is a bit inspired by bbc's casanova, especially the setting.
> 
> hope you enjoy reading it!

1748, Venice

The summer breeze against Aziraphale’s skin felt like a warm hug. As the sun rose to the center of the sky, the crowded city around him buzzed with life. merchants from all around the world sprawled their goods around them, hoping to attract buyers. The shops were filled with every color Aziraphale could imagine. The smell of exotic foods and spices filled the air around him as he wandered around the place. he loved that time of year Although he hated crowded places. It was a chance for him to see little pieces of worlds he wouldn’t dream of venturing to. To taste exotic foods and gaze upon new colors. To smell the scents of bizarre perfumes and observe all the outlandish clothes. But today he didn’t have time to appreciate any of it. He hurriedly made his way to the next jewelry shop while Crowley lazily sauntered behind him. they must have looked through three or four shops so far, yet Aziraphale still didn’t find what he was looking for.

The merchant’s face lit up as he quickly stood. delighted at the sight of customers. “ah hello _signori_ ” the man behind the table exclaimed. “how might I help you in this beautiful day?”

“slow day is it?” Crowley asked. standing next to Aziraphale, who in turn, gave the merchant a faint smile before glancing up at his tall companion, who carried on talking to the man in front of them. Crowley’s scorching red hair was shining under the sunlight. It reminded Aziraphale of the redness in the sunset skies, only more stunning. The elegant Chinese-silk coat he was wearing matched the color of his hair. It was gorgeously embroidered with threads of silver silk. Aziraphale studied Crowley’s face. How the skin around his eyes wrinkled when his lips curled into a smile and how his golden eyes mirrored the sun.

Aziraphale caught himself staring and tried to quickly turn his attention to the jewelry on the table in front of him. randomly fumbling through the rings and necklaces trying to distract himself. everything about Crowley was so captivating to him. he couldn’t quite understand the reason behind that. Aziraphale felt the blood raising to his cheeks as they flushed. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a hand waving in front of his face.

“ _angelo_ are you well? Has the sun gotten to your head?” Crowley said, teasingly. Instead of replying, Aziraphale give his redhaired friend a dramatically annoyed look, trying not to seem so uneasy. Crowley snickered at Aziraphale’s response and held out a piece of jewelry towards Aziraphale.

“so, what do you think about this one?” Crowley asked.

Aziraphale took the ring from Crowley’s hand and examined it. It was a beautiful golden snake, its body twisted in a circle that goes around the finger. The snake’s jaw was unhinged, revealing a green emerald inside its mouth. “it’s quite beautiful!” Aziraphale remarked, holding it up against the sun as if to test its shine. “but I don’t think Isabella would like it”

“its not for her,” Crowley said, taking the ring from Aziraphale and swiftly sliding it into his own slender finger with a grin. “it’s for me” he said, while lazily extending his arm to Aziraphale as though he was trying to show the new piece of accessory off.

“Crowley! we aren’t here to shop for you” Aziraphale whined. Trying to ignore the fact that the ring fitted Crowley’s finger so well it seemed like it was made for him.

“consider it a payment for helping you”

“well you have to actually help me first”

Crowley rolled his eyes in response and set the ring back down on the table in front of him. “we have literally gone through all the rings in this damned place,” Crowley said flailing his arms around. “just pick one already”

“I can’t just pick any ring! It must be special; she is my betrothed after all”

Crowley made a mocking face at Aziraphale’s statement. The blond-haired man chose to ignore Crowley and continue to examine the jewelry on the table in front of him. At this point, even the merchant looked bored of trying to get them to buy anything. But Aziraphale didn’t care, he wanted to find the perfect ring for Isabella.

Isabella and he were betrothed since before he knew what that word meant. Both their parents wanted to secure their fortunes. And what better way to do that than merging their two families into one. Everything was a set plan since birth. Nothing felt special, they didn’t get to choose. And for all they knew it might have been better that way. Unlike Crowley, Aziraphale couldn’t create a fortune out of nothing. He remembered when he first saw Crowley. although he was new to the city, he didn’t look out of place. he looked well put-together and managed to make a name for himself in the first few months. The new redhaired stranger became the talk of the city. somehow, he was good at everything. Every time someone needed an expert, Crowley became that expert. Aziraphale didn’t know if Crowley was good at everything he does, or simply good at pretending to know what he is doing. Which is enough to fool the people around him.

Crowley had many rumors going around about him. where he came from and what was he doing in Venice. Aziraphale recalled the first time he properly met the mysterious famous redhaired guy. Isabella had been invited to a ball by one of her many friends. She had dragged Aziraphale along with her and there, they met him. he was chivalrous and not at all what Aziraphale had in mind. Definitely younger than he excepted. and surprisingly, more handsome than what the stories made him to be. Crowley swiftly bowed and took Isabella’s hand in his own and planted a small kiss on it. Yet the whole time Crowley’s yellow eyes were locked on Aziraphale’s. his gaze made Aziraphale tense even back then.

“so, the famous Antonio Crowley” Isabella stated the man in front of her with a smile making its way to her lips. “Isabella De Accora” she introduced herself and wrapped her arm around Aziraphale “and this is Aziraphale De Fialis, my fiancé”

“ _Un Piacere_ ” Crowley cheerfully said.

“the pleasure is all ours” Aziraphale replied, extending his arm towards Crowley for a handshake.

The conversation carried for a while. Crowley told them of his many adventures, some were sad, some were funny and some of them were hard to believe, like the story of when Crowley claimed he met the pope. Aziraphale felt like Crowley was one of the fictional characters in the books he reads, charming, good looking and adventurous. He enjoyed listening to every tale the strange man was telling and for once, Aziraphale didn’t feel out of place and left out, that was until Isabella excused herself. Giving her fiancé a quick peck on the cheek “ _Ciao, Mio angelo_ ” she said and politely said her goodbyes to Crowley.

Aziraphale thought to himself that surly now, Crowley would excuse himself too. _The pretty lady has left,_ he thought to himself, _surly he wouldn’t stay to entertain the weird awkward plump guy now, would he?_ That happened quite often. No one was Actually interested in Aziraphale or what he had to say, they only cared for Isabella, and when she is gone, they follow.

“so, _angelo_ ” Crowley broke the silence, picking the nickname from Isabella mockingly. _Here it comes_ Aziraphale thought to himself. “have I told you about the one time I almost accidently killed a priest?” Crowley continued with a wide smile.

“oh?” Aziraphale said, more delightfully surprised of the fact that Crowley hasn’t left yet than by what Crowley just said. “no, I don’t believe you have!” Aziraphale replied, trying to hide his excitement to hear more about the life of the man standing in front of him.

Aziraphale vaguely remembers the rest of the night. All he recalls was that him and Crowley stayed there talking for hours and hours. His lips curled up slightly at the memory. A little flash of light at the corner table dragged him back into reality. He reached out and grabbed it. It was a silver ring with gorgeous pair of wings beaded with colorless gems, with a dazzling sapphire laid in the between them. It shimmered in the sunlight when Aziraphale moved it. breathtaking and soft, just like Isabella. He nudged Crowley besides him and handed him the ring “do you think she will like that?”

“ah,” Crowley let out while examining the ring. “its very reminiscent of you, isn’t it?” he said as he held it next to Aziraphale’s face

“how so?” Aziraphale asked. feeling uneasy as Crowley studied his face next to the ring.

“the sapphire matches your eyes, and it looks quite beautiful and angelic with the wings and everything, like I said, reminiscent of you”

“well uh, thank you?” Aziraphale awkwardly said. taking the ring from Crowley, not knowing how to reply to that. _Beautiful and Angelic_?

“well, I guess that’s the one then” Crowley said, the merchant looked more than happy to see the two customers finally ready to buy something. Crowley walked away after he muttered something to Aziraphale to follow him after he was done paying the merchant and didn’t bother to wait for Aziraphale to reply.

“just the one _signore_?” the merchant asked. Aziraphale glanced down at the ring that Crowley picked earlier and picked it up without thinking. “I will take that one too”

“ah _Magnifico_ ” the merchant replied. Aziraphale didn’t bother to haggle for the price of the rings and hurriedly paid up and went to catch up to Crowley who wasn’t that far off.


	2. Chapter 2

“ _Mio Caro_ , are you there?” Aziraphale quietly spoke. as he opened the door for Isabella’s chambers, slowly stepping inside. “ _Ciao_ ” Crowley said, declaring his presence from behind Aziraphale. The room was dimly lit by the sunset rays seeping into the room from between the curtains. pillows and blankets were thrown on the ground. Dolls and little toy chariots were flung all around the room. Aziraphale was welcomed by a swarm of little children tackling him and yelling in excitement. Most of them were Isabella’s younger siblings, accompanied by some of their friends.

“now, now kids” Isabella said. Clapping her hands together and getting up from where she was sitting. “go play outside, I have to talk to uncle Aziraphale” the children whined in response and left the room one by one without arguing. Aziraphale glanced at Isabella with a smile that faded away when he saw the expression on her face.

“you are late again” Isabella firmly said. Before Aziraphale could speak she raised a finger at him, gesturing for him to wait until she is done. “our wedding is almost a month away and instead of working on preparations, you are out there fraternizing with Crowley of all people!”

“whoa what is that supposed to mean?” Crowley blurted out.

“I don’t even understand why you are still in Venice,” she exclaimed, turning her attention to the redhaired man standing next to her fiancé. “isn’t it time you go off somewhere else and have one of your oh-so-great adventures?” she mockingly continued.

Crowley raised his eyebrow, dumbfounded by the sudden aggression towards him. “why, simply because my spy work in Venice isn’t done yet” he jokingly uttered. Trying to calm the atmosphere down. Earning an angry glare from Isabella instead of the usual giggle that this joke would draw.

Aziraphale glanced at him and gave him an apologetic look before turning his attention to his furious fiancée. “ _Amore_ , please calm down,” Aziraphale said, fumbling through his pockets for the ring they bought earlier. “I spent most of the day picking this for you” he continued. Holding out the ring towards her.

“are you kidding me?” she angrily knocked the ring off Aziraphale’s hand. “I don’t need a damned ring Aziraphale!”

“hey now, no need to be so mad” Crowley said, kneeling to pick the silver ring from the ground and return it back to Aziraphale. But before he could, Isabella tossed a pillow at him, howling at him to get out. Crowley raised his hands in surrender and quickly backed up through the door, not wanting to make the situation harder for Aziraphale.

“Isabella, _Mio_ _Amore_ , calm down” Aziraphale pleaded. Isabella sighed, taking a step back to sit on the edge of her bed, rubbing her hands against her temple. He kneeled in front of her, gently placing his hand on her cheek.

“I am sorry, _Mio angelo_ ” she said, placing her hand over his. Aziraphale sighed in relief. “everything is going to change soon; it’s just making me feel tense” she continued.

“I know” he softly replied. “but its going to be fine”

“do you still love me?” Isabella asked, her green eyes fixed on Aziraphale. Instead of answering, he got up and placed a light kiss on the top of her head. she smiled up at him, still holding into his hand. he wished he could be honest with her. _I don’t think I ever had,_ he thought to himself _._ He didn’t understand why. Isabella was the perfect woman. Beautiful, charming and bright, funny even. Lots of men envied him for having her. Yet he didn’t love her. She was more of a friend to him than a fiancée or a wife. But saying that wouldn’t change anything, not after all of these year, what he felt didn’t matter.

“Aziraphale,” Isabella broke the silence. “you need to stop hanging around Crowley too much”

“why, my dear?” he blurted out in confusion.

“we can’t afford you ruining your reputation!” she exclaimed. “you’ve heard the things he’s done! He’s nearly had every lady in Venice in his bed, people even say he had couple of men too!”

“most of them are rumors! And even if he did, we can’t possibly-”

“you can’t befriend someone who goes around saying he is a spy when my father is apart of the great council too!” she continued, cutting him off.

“my dear its only a joke!” Aziraphale replied calmly.

“we can’t afford jokes either!”

“well what are you asking me to do?”

“stop being friends”

“you can’t just stop being friends with people, Isabella!”

“would you choose him over me!” she asked, getting up and facing Aziraphale “its either me or him!” she continued, firmly.

“Isabella don’t make me choose one of you!”

“don’t make you choose? I am your wife to be, you’ve known me for your whole life! you only met him two years ago, there isn’t a hard choice here really” she said, her tone getting more heated again.

“please-”

“you spend more time with him than with me you know! people are talking!” she angrily argued. “they say the two of you are courting each other, they say you two are fucking sodomites” she spat out the last part furiously.

“calm down, Isabella! they are rumors, why would you care about what people say”

“because we have a reputation to maintain” she yelled out. “because my father has his position and he can’t afford his daughter’s husband befriending someone like Crowley! why can’t you understand that” she continued. Aziraphale felt defeated, he didn’t know what to say to her. He stood there hoping she will calm down again.

“do you love him?” she stiffly asked. Aziraphale uncomfortably shifted his weight from one foot to the other, taken aback by the question, trying not to look directly into her eyes.

“answer me!” she pleaded, a mixture of anger and sadness in her voice.

“Isabella-”

“answer me!” she yelled again, pushing Aziraphale forcibly.

“no! I don’t” he yelled back. Slightly stumbling backwards.

“don’t you fucking dare lie to me Aziraphale”

“I told you I don’t!”

The room grew quiet for a moment. Aziraphale sighed, wishing for this to be over. “get out” she said in almost a whisper. Aziraphale took a step closer to her. She angrily grabbed a tray set on the table next to her and flung it at the ground. “I said get out” she furiously yelled.

Crowley breathed in the early night breeze. The place was quiet except for the faint sound of flowing water coming from the fountain besides him. he flicked the silver ring that he picked from Isabella’s chambers up and down as he tried to make sense of what happened earlier. In the two years of knowing Isabella, he never saw her that angry. Crowley wondered if it was something he had done _. If so, why be mad at Aziraphale too_? He thought to himself. _Or maybe she is just nervous with the wedding coming up so soon_. But that didn’t make sense either. _She had known Aziraphale for her whole life, why be nervous now_? He slid the ring back into his pocket when the distant sound of steps made its way to his ears. he glanced up from where he was sitting, feeling relieved when he saw it was Aziraphale. 

“hey, _angelo_ ” Crowley exclaimed, quickly getting up on his feet. Aziraphale slightly jumped in surprise, he looked almost scared, as if he didn’t except anyone to be there. Crowley snickered at the blond man’s reaction.

“that’s not funny”

“alright, sorry, sorry, didn’t mean to scare you” Crowley said, still smiling. “what happened back there? Why was she so mad for?”

“it’s complicated” Aziraphale answered, sitting down at the edge of the fountain, not wanting to go in detail of the whole thing. Crowley glanced at Aziraphale’s face; the corners of his eyes looked watery and his face was flushed. He looked exhausted and completely lost. Crowley took a deep sigh and sat on the ground facing Aziraphale.

“so,” Crowley said, trying to think about a story that would cheer Aziraphale up. “did I tell you about the weird man that recently moved to live next to me yet?” he continued with a grin.

“no, I don’t believe you have” Aziraphale replied. With a slight smile making its way to his lips.

Hours and hours have passed as the concern and exhaustion on Aziraphale’s face faded. He eventually looked at peace and began discussing some of the books he had read, which he does quite often. Crowley sat quietly on the ground listening to what the blond man in front of him has to say. Crowley felt thankful for the full moon. He studied Aziraphale’s face as he talked. The way the sides of his mouth would curl up in amusement every time Crowley asked him about something. And how the soft moonlight made his blond hair look almost white. how his blue eyes would sparkle when he talked about something he finds interesting. _angelic,_ Crowley thought to himself. failing to focus on what Aziraphale was saying.

The loud sound of hooves beating the ground cut Aziraphale off. The two men leapt to their feet in panic. Three riders approached them; a fourth horse appeared from behind them. its rider was a woman. Two of the riders have gotten off their horses as the woman unfolded a parchment of paper.

“by an order of the great council of Venice,” the woman spoke with a familiar voice. _Isabella_? Crowley thought to himself. Before he could say anything, the two guards seized him.

“Isabella what’s happening?” Aziraphale asked in panic.

“what in hell’s name is going on” Crowley cried out as he tried to fight the two men holding him.

“Antonio Crowley, you are under arrest for offences against the government and church, you are to be confined within the city boundaries until such charges can be brought up in a trial,” Isabella spoke firmly, reading the paper in her hand, ignoring their questions. Aziraphale stood there, trying to process what’s happening, not knowing how to react.

“such charges, that you did admit by your own confession to act as a spy against the state with the intent to infiltrate its defenses”


	3. Chapter 3

The fire flickered from outside his cell, casting dancing shadows on the walls around him. He laid against the hard-cold ground, feasting his eyes upon the stars that peeked through the bars of the cell’s window. Crowley shut his eyes and sighed deeply, the cold air piercing through his lungs. He could hear the faint squeaks the rats made as they scrambled for food through what they can find on the prison’s floor. The faint sound of the guard’s steps echoing through the prison. The low whimper of a prayer and the snoring of an old man in a cell nearby. The sound of water slamming against the prison’s walls. Yet these noises weren’t what was keeping his mind from drifting to sleep, it was what tomorrow holds.

Crowley shifted to lay on his side, wrapping his arms around himself, holding into what’s left of warmth in his body. as a feeling of defeat crept its way inside him. Aziraphale’s wedding is going to take place tomorrow, and he couldn’t stop it. he dreaded the thought.

It has been a while, almost two weeks since he was thrown in prison after his trial. After what Isabella pulled, he didn’t think he will be out anytime soon. It might have been for the best. But deep down he knew Aziraphale wouldn’t be happy, and that thought pained him. The marriage means more to Aziraphale’s family than to Aziraphale himself. And he knew that, although Isabella loved Aziraphale, he doesn’t love her back. _Not after what she pulled on them at least._ Crowley thought to himself, pulling the silver ring he had kept since the night he was arrested out from his pocket.

The ring faintly sparkled as Crowley twisted it in his hand. It reminded him of Aziraphale. It’s been so long since he had seen him. he shut his eyes, returning the ring to his pockets. if the guards saw it, it would be gone forever. Although Crowley wouldn’t admit it, but he missed Aziraphale, yearned for him. The way red his rosy cheeks looked against his pale skin. How his lips slightly parted when he was thinking about something. And how they came together to form the purest smile when his eyes met Crowley’s. He remembered how his heart fluttered(?) when he drew a throaty laugh from Aziraphale for the first time. What he would give to hear it again.

Crowley got up from where he was laying and paced around his cell. _Even if I could get out now_ , he thought, _what could I do? Try to stop the wedding? Then what?_ He asked himself. He knew they couldn’t have a life together, _not here at least!_ Perhaps they can run away together. Seas away from here, start a new life in a new place, far, far away from Isabella and Aziraphale’s family. Crowley banged his ahead against the cell’s wall slightly. will Aziraphale even consider running away with him? Crowley groaned and dramatically swayed his body towards the bars on the window. He grabbed them and rose himself to look at the sleeping city beneath him through the window. _I will be damned if I stayed here._ He thought to himself, _what’s there to lose?_

He studied the cell. the window was too small to squeeze through, even if he could get rid of the bars. He ran his fingers against the ceiling, he was on the highest floor and the ceiling was low. Damp, wooden and probably worn and weak. no one would think to reinforce it with something, after all, who would be crazy enough to escape through the ceiling of a several stories prison? he can punch through it.

The guards were probably snoozing in another floor, all he needed is something to stifle the sound of punches. He was either being really smart right now or really losing it. He took off his shirt and gathered all the strength he had and threw a punch at the ceiling. _Everything on its own time,_ he thought, brushing the question of what he will do after he was out on the roof, couple of stories high from the ground.

Aziraphale breathed in the late-night breeze. He sat next to his favorite fountain. Bathing his soul on the stillness of the city at night. The candle’s light growing fainter and weaker as the sun started to creep its way into the night sky. Rays of orange and yellow tangled in the sky together as the darkness slowly faded. He enjoyed reading outside before the sunrise. Before the city was crowded with people and full of noise.

Today was the big day. The day him and Isabella exchange their vows and announce their love to god. There wasn’t any love for him to announce for that matter. They weren’t in speaking terms, not after what she had done. They kept their act up thought, attending balls and parties together, maintaining the facade of what they were once.

He knew that Isabella still loved him. and that she thinks what she did was best for all of them. Aziraphale hated her for it, how selfish was it? Throwing Crowley in prison for years, ripping everything he ever had from him, just to save her family from what people might say. He took a deep breath. He felt his heart ache at the thought of Crowley being locked away in a dark cell. 

After what happened, all he could think about is Crowley. he wished he could deny his love for him. but he couldn’t. he did love him, and its beyond him how he didn’t realize it sooner. His love for Crowley was wrong in every way, it shouldn’t be this way. yet it was.

The last time Aziraphale saw Crowley was when Isabella bolted through the darkness of night with guards behind her. he sighed, trying to turn his attention to the book. But he couldn’t get Crowley out of his mind. His soft red hair that shines so fiercely in the sun. how his eyes lit up when he was talking about one of his adventures. Crowley’s eyes, his beautiful eyes. Aziraphale, in his whole life, had never seen eyes like Crowley’s. under the sunlight, they looked like two pools of honey. They were so sweet and pure, yet somehow sinful. Whenever Crowley stared at him it felt like he was staring at his soul, reading him like an open book. Aziraphale felt so exposed. He felt like Crowley uncovered all of his secrets, his deep hidden desires, his hopes and dreams. for some reason he found it comforting. He wanted to be closer to him, to touch him. to run his fingers through his red hair. But he couldn’t, not now, not ever.

He moved his eyes through the pages, but he wasn’t reading. his throat tightened at the thought of him never seeing Crowley again. Never listen to him talk about his crazy days. Or never being able to stare into his eyes again. Tears started building up in his eyes. he slightly sniffled and quickly rubbed his eyes with the tip of his sleeve. He shouldn’t be crying over him; he shouldn’t love him. he is to be wed today.

“Aziraphale” he heard a familiar voice call him from afar. _No, it couldn’t be,_ he thought, _surely not_. He turned to face towards the voice. Putting his book aside.

Crowley was running towards him. Aziraphale stood in surprise as Crowley stopped in front of him trying to gather what’s left of his breath. Aziraphale eyed him up and down, his loose brown tunic was ripped, he looked different, rough and untidy. A slight shadow of a beard covered Crowley’s chin. his messy hair falling right beneath his shoulders, longer than Aziraphale last saw it.

Aziraphale didn’t know how to react or what to say. He wanted to ask so many questions. But the words got stuck in his throat. Crowley’s hand was blistered, tiny wood pieces piercing through his skin. Aziraphale wanted to reach out and hold his hand, to sooth Crowley’s pain away. but instead, he took a step backwards, distancing himself from the man who stood before him.

“Aziraphale, listen to me” Crowley managed to say while panting. Aziraphale opened his mouth to reply but Crowley cut him off before he could “listen, please, just listen to what I have to say before you decide anything”

Crowley breathed in deeply and continued “this is not the life you want Aziraphale, I know its not, all of this-” Crowley gestured his hand at the busy city around him “-isn’t what you want, it’s what Isabella wants, what your family wants, but not you.” Crowley didn’t know where he was going with this, words kept pouring from his mouth without thinking.

“but I know-” he put his hand over his chest “I know the life you dream of, the one you’ve always wanted, away from the noise of this damned city. Somewhere far away, somewhere quiet, a cottage filled with books, somewhere where you can wander for hours without your family pestering you with their politics-”

“where are you going with this” Aziraphale broke his silence, cutting Crowley off, who in turn took a deep breath and paused for a while.

“Crowley?”

“Run away with me” Crowley said, staring right into Aziraphale’s eyes.

“what in heaven’s sake are you on about?” Aziraphale said, feeling uneasy under Crowley’s gaze

“come on, _angelo_ ” Crowley said. Aziraphale’s expression softened at the nickname. “you and me, we can go off together” he said while he flailed his arms around trying to make a point.

“go off together? Are you mad?” Aziraphale blurted out in confusion. Crowley realized how crazy he sounds right now. “how did you even get out of there?” Aziraphale asked, sounding dismissive but not meaning to.

“I punched a hole through the roof and climbed down” Crowley said, realizing how crazy he sounds.

“you what?” Aziraphale was dumbfounded by what Crowley is capable of. “but why? if they caught you again you might have to spend your whole life in there-”

“I did it for you” Crowley said, sounding crushed and defeated. “ _angelo_ , please listen to me-”

“Crowley enough!” Aziraphale said firmly. But as soon as he locked eyes with Crowley, his tone softened “Crowley, this is wrong, we can’t do this, I can’t just- just run away from my life! Leave everything behind-” Aziraphale fumbled through his words. It sounded like he was trying to convince himself rather than Crowley.

“but why?” Crowley asked Aziraphale, stepping closer to him. he reached out and cupped Aziraphale’s hands with his own. “what’s so important that you wouldn’t be able to leave behind?” Crowley asked, staring right into Aziraphale’s eyes. Aziraphale couldn’t think of an answer. Crowley’s hands were so rough against his. They were dirty and blistered. Crowley’s golden eyes reflected the early morning sunlight beautifully. Aziraphale could stare into them for hours. Crowley was waiting for an answer but Aziraphale couldn’t gave him any.

“you are being ridiculous” was all what Aziraphale could say. Crowley pulled his hands away, sighing deeply.

“I don’t know what I was expecting” Crowley mumbled to himself, sounding disappointed. Slightly shaking his head in disbelief.

“Crowley-”

“don’t-” Crowley blurted out with an angry tone. raising his finger up to shush Aziraphale. “first thing this afternoon I am going to board a ship and get the hell out of this place” Crowley continued as he begone walking away “and when I am seas away from here I wont even think about you” he practically yelled the last part, storming off in anger leaving Aziraphale behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Aziraphale walked hurriedly through the port, turning his head from left to right in panic. _He has to be here,_ he thought. _He must be here; he couldn’t have gone already._ Hours have passed since he last saw Crowley. but he couldn’t stop thinking about him. he had paced around his chambers for hours in panic, feeling like he had made a mistake. He had thought of Isabella and what she had done, what his family would think. How hard and difficult it would be to leave all of his life behind, everything he ever knew, every plan he ever had. But then, he thought about not seeing Crowley ever again, which pained him even more than everything else. In a moment of bravery, he shoved some books on top of a table in front of him into a bag and headed out to the port, and now he was there.

Aziraphale called out Crowley’s name again and again but to no avail. People around him stared at him like he was crazy, but he was too lost in his thoughts to care. he leaned up against a wall, dropping the heavy bag in his hands to the ground. _Too late_ , he thought. Before he could wallow in his sadness, a pair of hands forcefully dragged him into a narrow alley and pushed him against a wall. A groan left his lips as he glanced up at the hooded figure in front of him, a familiar pair of yellow eyes stared at him.

“Crowley-” was all what Aziraphale managed to let out before Crowley pressed their lips together. Aziraphale gave a little whimper of surprise as he felt Crowley’s warm lips against his, yet he didn’t protest. Crowley cupped Aziraphale’s face, drawing their bodies closer to one another. The kiss felt desperate, starved, yet warm and passionate. Aziraphale melted into the kiss. Feeling his heart beating out of his chest. letting his fingers wander through Crowley’s tangled hair, earning a low groan from him. Crowley pulled away, catching his breath, keeping his eyes locked on Aziraphale’s.

“you came” Crowley whispered. Breathing heavily. “didn’t think you would” he continued, his hands resting on Aziraphale’s cheeks still. The sight of Crowley in this state stirred something deep down in Aziraphale. The way his lips parted slightly, how his chest heaved as he tried to control his breathing. The way his yellow eyes sparkled while his flushed face was puzzled with joy and lust.

“I didn’t think I could” Aziraphale said, feeling dazed, trying to collect his thoughts.

“it’s not too late to turn back you know”

“no!” Aziraphale exclaimed, coming back to his senses. “god no, _mio caro_ ” he continued, his expression softened as he placed his hand tenderly on Crowley’s cheek. “staying here would be the biggest mistake of my life”

Crowley grinned in response, closing in for a quick peck on Aziraphale’s lips. “ _mio angelo_ ” he said delicately, earning a slight giggle from Aziraphale.

“you know,” Aziraphale said. “I thought you would have left already”

“ah well, err-” Crowley mumbled. “they were holding the ships at the port; still are actually” he explained, pulling up the hood that was covering his head before it fell in the heat of the moment. Glancing at the crowded port outside from they were standing. “they are looking for me”

“oh, I see” Aziraphale said, as his brows formed a frown. “is that why you are wearing that god-awful cloak, my dear? It smells, you know”

“oh, why pardon me,” Crowley exclaimed, in great offense. “next time I am trying to run away from some _idioti_ who are trying to throw me back into prison, I will make sure to steal something fancier and less stinky” he continued, mockingly. Aziraphale let a small huff in response.

“what are we going to do now?” Aziraphale asked while he popped his head around the corner, trying to find the bag he dropped earlier.

“no idea” Crowley shrugged as Aziraphale let a small noise of contentment when he found the bag, quickly grabbing it and getting back to where he was standing.

“did you bring some money in there?” Crowley asked, nodding his head towards the bag that Aziraphale was holding.

“well not really,” Aziraphale said, uncomfortably shifting his weight to his other leg. “it’s just books-”

“books?”

“- and some dessert”

“dessert?” Crowley raised his eyebrows in amusement.

“I just thought it would get awfully boring in the middle of the sea,” Aziraphale explained. “I don’t think they would have good desserts either”

“so, you thought of bringing books and food instead of something useful, you know, like money?”

“we need to figure out a plan to get out of here” Aziraphale said, trying to change the subject as he felt slightly embarrassed. Crowley gave Aziraphale a thoughtful look before his eyes trailed off to gaze at the busy port outside the alley. He let out a small sigh. Aziraphale glanced at the guards aggressively shouting at some people in front of them. He got an idea. As he made his way outside the alley, Crowley grabbed his wrist.

“what are you doing?” Crowley asked.

“just trust me” Aziraphale answered, turning away from Crowley who hesitantly let go of Aziraphale’s hand. he walked out from the alley they were standing in, tidying himself up and trying to look less worked up. He scouted the place around him, looking for someone who might be in charge, until he found what he was looking for. Aziraphale calmly made his way up to the man dressed in uniform fancier than the rest, thinking of what he is going to say.

“ _signore de Fialis_ ” the guard seemed to notice Aziraphale quicker than he expected. “congratulations on the wedding, its tonight isn’t it?” he continued.

“ah yes!” Aziraphale answered, faintly smiling. He glanced at a man angrily arguing with another guard not too far away from them. “what’s happening?” he asked, gesturing towards the angry man.

“we are holding the ships at the port and people are getting angry about it” the guard replied, not disclosing much.

“and why is that” Aziraphale asked, pestering him. “holding the ships at the port I mean” he awkwardly clarified.

“a prisoner had escaped” the guard answered after a long pause, clearly annoyed by the questioning that Aziraphale was putting him through, trying not to give him much attention.

“ah I see” Aziraphale muttered. “by any chance,” he said, resting his hand on his chin. “is the prisoner a tall, redhaired and really pale looking?” he continued. After hearing that, the guard turned his full attention to Aziraphale.

“yes _signore,_ that’s him! have you seen him around?”

“he was just walking near the church!” Aziraphale lied, picking a reasonably far but not too far place from the port, avoiding suspicion. “he was walking shirtless like a mad man in the middle of the street! People thought he was possessed! His eyes were yellow” he continued, trying to sound as convincing as possible. The guard eyed Aziraphale suspiciously, then started consulting with the other guard next to him.

“near the church you said?” the guard asked. Aziraphale nodded, as a sense of panic crept its way to him. but that feeling quickly faded as the guard whistled and gestured the others to clear the port. One by one the guards started clearing the area. Aziraphale smugly looked back at Crowley, proud of the act he pulled. Crowley waited until he couldn’t see the guards anymore and carefully walked towards Aziraphale.

“well that looked tense” Crowley said, sarcastically.

“it was for me!” Aziraphale exclaimed.

Crowley raised his brow, clearly amused. Then gestured Aziraphale to follow him, looking over his shoulder for the last time, making sure no one was there. Aziraphale followed Crowley through the busy crowd, trying not to keep up with his fast pace as he struggled with the heavy bag in his hands, slightly regretting bringing all the books with him. Crowley eyed the place left and right as if he was trying to find someone.

“what are we looking for?” Aziraphale asked, trying to understand what’s happening.

“an old friend”

“that old friend is?” he asked again, trying to get more information and distract himself from the heavy load in his hands.

“there!” Crowley exclaimed, not paying attention to what Aziraphale was saying. Aziraphale sighed deeply and looked to where Crowley was pointing. “stay here _angelo_ , I will handle this one” he continued, walking towards the scrawny pale man he pointed at earlier as Aziraphale stood there watching him. the scrawny man’s face lit up when he saw Crowley, taking him in a big embrace. Aziraphale felt relieved at the encounter, feeling like he could trust him. the men exchanged couple of words, soon afterwards, Crowley walked towards Aziraphale with a smile of contentment.

“he said he will have us aboard” he spoke, proudly.

“that was surprisingly fast”

“he owes me a favor” Crowley shrugged, leaving Aziraphale wondering what kind of favor he had done for the scrawny man, who was walking towards them. He greeted Aziraphale warmly, like if he had known him for years. The conversation carried as the man lead them on board, but it didn’t last long, as the man moved on to the crew, ordering them around.

The atmosphere around them grew quieter and calmer as the sky turned into bright colors of orange and red. Aziraphale gut twisted at the sight of the port growing smaller and smaller in the distance. He took a deep breath, trying to ground himself, growing wary of the idea of not seeing that place again. Of leaving everything and everyone he ever knew. Yet, the sense of panic faded as he glanced at Crowley, who gracefully stood next to him, taking in the view. The peaceful expression on Crowley’s face made Aziraphale feel at ease.

“oh! I almost forgot!” Aziraphale exclaimed, ruining the peacefulness of the moment, fumbling through the bag in his hands.

“what is it, _angelo”_

Aziraphale didn’t answer, but instead he carefully grabbed Crowley’s left hand, who in turn grimaced at the contact. His hands still sore and blistered from climbing down from his cell. Aziraphale softly placed a light kiss on Crowley’s palm, then gently slid a ring into his finger, handling his hand so delicately as if Crowley was going to shatter under his touch. Crowley drew his hand away from Aziraphale and stretched his arm, examining the golden snake ring on his finger as his lips curled up in a smile that melted Aziraphale’s heart.

“it’s the one from before” Aziraphale reminded him, but he already knew. Crowley’s hair was messy and tangled but still shone so beautifully under the setting sun, his lips still drawn into the smile that Aziraphale adored.

“you know” Crowley said, breaking the silence between them, still eyeing the ring on his hand. “funny enough, I have something for you too” he continued, turning his attention away from the ring and glanced at the blond man next to him as he took something out of his pocket, stepping towards Aziraphale and reaching for his hand.

“I know that you bought if for her,” Crowley spoke softly, as he slid a ring into Aziraphale’s finger. “but it was made for you” Aziraphale’s curiosity grew as Crowley’s hands moved away from his, revealing the ring he bought earlier for Isabella, the same one that she knocked out of his hands.

“it’s a miracle that I still have it, really” Crowley said, with a small shrug as he saw Aziraphale’s smile widen. He smiled back at him, before leaning in, giving Aziraphale a light peck on the lips.

“ _ti amo, mio angelo_ ” Crowley almost whispered, as Aziraphale put his arms around his neck, drawing him in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my friend commissioned some fanart for the fan fiction and its too beautiful:
> 
> https://trustnodaleks.tumblr.com/post/186981551833/mio-angelo-art-by-gothamtwinks-on-twitter


End file.
